Predicciones acertadas
by Placeba
Summary: Porque Nick no la dejó sola, la estaba abrazando y tratando de consolarla sin que se le fuera pedido. Trataba de aminorar aunque sea una migaja de su aflicción porque sabía lo que ella estaba sintiendo, porque él podía comprenderla, porque él mismo lo había vivido. Oneshoot.


_Hola! He vuelto al submundo de fan fiction con este nuevo fandom el cual es muy poco recurrente en español. La película Push (la cual **no** es de mi propiedad) la vi hace unas hace unas semanas atrás. Esa temática de gente con poderes especiales siempre me ha llamado la atención, además de que la historia en si me agradó bastante a pesar de no ser la "gran peli de super heroes". Me hubiera encantado que alguien hubiera tomado la idea general y la transformara en una serie o algo por el estilo para desarrollar bien la trama y a los personajes, sería algo realmente interesante._

_ En fin, elegí a dos de los personajes principales ya que fueron los que más me agradaron y creé una mescolanza de drama, drama y más drama. Esta basado en días después del final mostrado en el film, y la situación es inventada por mi :) _

_Por ultimo informaré que hay spoilers de la película._

_Con cariño,** Cassie**._

* * *

**Predicciones acertadas**

_Capitulo único_

Cuando Cassie Holmes sintió las manos de Nick sobre sus huesudos hombros, sólo recién se dio cuenta de lo ida que había estado segundos atrás. Parpadeó provocando que una gruesa y austera lágrima escurriese sobre su mejilla derecha cerca de sus labios entreabiertos, expectantes a entablar aunque sea una de las palabras que, obligadas por una fuerza mayor que el propio control sobre su cuerpo, permanecían aplacadas en la punta de su lengua. Dentro de su superflua e introspectiva percepción pudo discernir su nombre a lo lejos como ecos distorsionados y carentes de volumen que no ejercían la suficiente fuerza para lograr atraer su mirada puesta en la nada. Solo se sentía rodeada de un grisáceo manto mudo que únicamente era acompañado por los intensos latidos de su alterado corazón.

Olvidó muchas cosas durante ese efímero, y casi ilusorio, lapsus de tiempo. Olvidó como entablar una oración de míseras tres palabras; olvidó su nombre y su poder, asimismo como las personas a su alrededor y el lugar donde estaba parada. Y, al contrario de lo que deseaba, Cassie olvidó todo menos lo que acababa de oír y lo que aún, con renuente dilación, no terminaba de procesar.

Le resultaba tan inverosímil y ridículo como verídico y evidente.

Para molestia de su control, y como sucedía en ese tipo de trances, todo el momentáneo y lento flujo de tiempo inesperadamente volvió a su marcha innata; Cassie retornó a su realidad, quizás de forma más abrupta que cuando por fin digirió lo que le habían dicho.

Las bocinas de los automóviles en la calle, el bullicio de las personas al andar, las aves que revoloteaban sobre sus cabezas, el sordo sonido del oleaje contra la costanera… la preocupada voz de Nick Gant sobre todo lo anterior y ella, tan pequeña y tan perdida, en medio de todo esa atmósfera que parecía querer tragarla. Cassie fijó su vista con un pausado desplazamiento de iris y, con su impertérrita expresión, atisbó la menguada cercanía entre ambos rostros. Los ojos claros de Nick ambicionaban su impávida mirada, con la probable convicción de transmitirle alguna especie de apoyo mediante el mero contacto, manteniéndose inquieto y alarmado por la neutralidad que la muchacha, en apariencia, demostraba.

Los dedos cálidos de Nick estaban desparramados sobre las frías y pálidas mejillas de Cassie, palmas tan grandes que podían abarcar gran parte de la extensión de su cabeza. Todo él denotaba preocupación, una genuina que la muchacha ni se molestó en apreciar. Cassie no tenía cabeza para advertir el nerviosismo de Nick ni nada que no fuese la noticia de su madre, esas palabras aislaban su mente de todo lo que fuera sin importancia, y dentro de si, ya nada parecía tener importancia alguna.

Mareada por el cúmulo de hechos, y súbitamente débil, la muchacha rodeó con sus manos los antebrazos del hombre, los cuales permanecían intactos en su sitio, buscando apoyo físico para no terminar dispersa sobre el suelo. Notó el temblor de su cuerpo cuando su piel hizo contacto con la carne quieta de él y se sintió sumamente frágil. Ahora volvía a ser la niña que le gustaba ocultar. Una niñita que, por más actitud aireada y sarcástica, todavía no conseguía dejar atrás.

Cassie se sintió vacía, como si un globo dentro de su cuerpo hubiera sido desinflado, e inmensamente ultrajada. Su casa, su infancia, su familia, su madre, su vida, tanto era lo que le habían robado que, de una manera seria y tajante, creía que había llegado a ese punto sin retorno donde no quedaba nada más que rendirse y terminar de hundirse en kilos y kilos de repugnante mierda.

Cassie Holmes no tenía nada ni a nadie más que una desorientada existencia; tal vez había llegado el momento de dibujar su final.

Al diablo la droga, la corporación y sus cautivos inocentes, los poderes, inclusive el mismísimo Nick. Estar cerca de cualquiera que tuviera relación con División, por mínima que fuera, le había traído funestas consecuencias, y aunque siempre tuvo que vivir ignorando esa realista posición, Cassie terminó de vislumbrarlo cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

¿Por qué entonces todo ese descabellado plan? ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón? ¿Había una siquiera? Ella hubiera podido vivir con la esperanza e incertidumbre de alcanzar su cometido final y con la peligrosa misión de buscar el maletín por el mundo creyendo que su madre estaba con vida, encadenada a esa ilusión de recuperarla que tantos años alimentó su infantil alma; mas las esperanzas destrozadas, los ingenuos sueños exterminados y un dolor emergido, más grande del que siempre escondió hasta de si misma, estaban siendo el único logro que había obtenido, eso además del profundo odio que comenzaba a corroerla con presteza.

Cassie se encontró respirando con dificultad. El agente en cubierto, quien ya le había dado la noticia, se había retirado luego de darle una inocua condolencia, dejándola sólo con un persistente Nick que terminaría pagando los platos rotos de una forma u otra. En esos momentos poco y nada le importaba provocar lastima ni compasión pero, que viniera precisamente de él, le disgustó de sobremanera, por lo que, de un brusco movimiento, se quitó las manos ajenas de encima para dar media vuelta y echarse a correr hasta difuminarse entre la marea de gente, mayoritariamente asiática, que transitaba en esas concurridas horas del medio día. La voz ronca y estridente de Nick se coló dentro de sus oídos, mas Cassie, ni siquiera pendiente del camino que tomaba ni de las personas que pasaba a llevar, siguió alejándose con la impetuosa pretensión de escapar. ¿De que? No lo sabía con exactitud. De la nada en la que se hallaba, o quizás de un absoluto y vacuo todo que, como su propia sombra adherida en la vereda, parecía absorberla.

Asqueada, enojada, desengañada de si misma y totalmente perdida, Cassie se dedicó a correr ignorando con deliberación las imágenes que su demandante subconsciente expedía a su mente, todo hasta que sus pies y piernas se volvieron ligeros y se descubrió turbada e impedida de movimientos somáticos con la superficie de la calle.

El cuerpo de la muchacha, literalmente, estaba flotando en el aire.

No era estúpida por lo tanto, medio sorprendida, relacionó de inmediato ese inusual fenómeno, carente de coherencia y racionalidad para los "normales", con el origen que ella tan bien conocía… y se cabreó, muchísimo para saberse ignorante de una verdadera y clara razón del porqué para todo ese jaleo. Quizás por el absurdo hecho de no haber sabido dejarla sola… o quizás porque Nick, contra el errado pronóstico de Cassie, si fue tras ella pese a que a la chica le resultara una acción irrisoria y tan innecesaria que podía resultar hasta ofensivo.

O eso quería pensar.

Quizás… podría ser porque él, sin tomarla en cuenta, disminuyó el trecho que los distanciaba, y con su característica y falsa indiferencia como despreocupación, transitó sus brazos por el torso delgado de ella atrayendo su cuerpo aún péndulo del aire hacia si, uniéndose en un abrazo que, por improcedente de él, terminó de sorprenderla.

El aliento de Nick, convulso por el esfuerzo físico, colisionaba en forma de suspiros afónicos en su desgreñado cabello hasta arribar sobre la piel de su cuello, y el contacto de su espalda con el cuerpo fornido de él la hacia sentir de diferentes maneras. Extraña, protegida, apoyada y… colérica. Entre sus dientes apretados mantuvo confinados los gritos que necesitaba, tanto como respirar, manifestar. Nick Gant no tenía derecho a hacer algo así, y ella quería quejarse pero no podía moverse y no sabía si era por la telequinesis que recorría parte de su cuerpo o por el mero hecho de que estaba tan paralizada y acojonada que no podía mover ningún músculo.

Él sólo no podía abrazarla así como así, no cuando ella no quería nada con el mundo y a la vez necesitaba con urgencia alguien en quien sujetarse. No en el momento en que se mostraba débil, sin idea de que hacer con su vida, faltándole un sentido y una dirección… o cuando Nick no la defraudaba y, para colmo, aumentaba las bajas expectativas que de por si Cassie le tenía. Cuando había perdido a su madre bajo quien sabe que experimentos y una parte de ella rogaba con impetuoso dolor un mísero consuelo; cuando había decidido alejarse de toda persona contaminada con las inescrupulosas redes de la División, sin importarle que Nick entrara en ese concepto; cuando se obligó a desechar la existencia de él en su vida y fue egoísta al rechazarlo.

—Es una mierda injusta…

Cassie entreabrió los labios, sorprendida y segura de que esa oración no había salido de su mente, que la voz ronca de Nick lo había dicho tal y como si hubiera entrado en sus pensamientos. Desfrunció el ceño y dejó de apretar sus ojos. De sus labios salió un sollozo tan roto y carente de sonido que pudo haber pasado desapercibido si no fuera porque estaba en un callejón silencioso y con un hombre impropiamente pendiente de sus reacciones.

En un principio, Cassie fue quien lo buscó, lo metió en problemas, tuvo que ver con que su novia lo abandonara, y múltiples palizas más que lo dejaban exento de culpa alguna. Ahí era donde perdía el hilo de la posición, en el mismo instante cuando no le debía nada a ella y aun así la buscaba, comportándose como el amigo que Cassie nunca tuvo y que jamás imaginó encontrar en un hombre de su edad. Nick no la dejó sola y la estaba abrazando con medida fuerza tratando de consolarla sin que se le fuera pedido. Trataba de aminorar aunque sea una migaja de su aflicción porque sabía lo que ella estaba sintiendo, porque él podía comprenderla. A ella… a una triste niña.

Otro sollozo se le escapó de los labios y esta vez las lágrimas si lograron traspasar la verja que creó en el borde de sus parpados y con el esfuerzo de su mentalidad, recorriendo con rauda velocidad la amplitud de su mejilla hasta llegar al borde de su mandíbula y siguiendo la misma continua marcha mientras su pecho se agitaba debido al llanto, entregándose al drama y al nerviosismo que, rápidas y traicioneras, acudían a su cuerpo cuando menos lo necesitaba. Gritó como tanto deseó porque sentía como Nick la contenía y exhausta desfalleció en sus silentes brazos al rato después. Sobre su espalda Cassie no intercambió palabra alguna, sólo se quedo inmóvil con sus brazos sujetándose de sus grandes hombros, dejando que su aroma masculino inunde sus fosas nasales entretanto ella tenía los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar, y él en ningún momento pretendió romper el establecido mutismo, ni para informarle que la llevaba a su desordenado y pequeño departamento, ni para decirle que él estaría ahí para ella, que no la dejaría sola aunque resultase extraño e inapropiado por su diferencia de edad, porque ella lo sabía y las palabras, en momentos así, eran caducados sedantes que le entrarían por una oreja y le saldrían por la otra. Sólo respetaba su silencio, su duelo, su pesar.

Cassie se mantuvo en silencio y sin objetar nada al respecto porque por dentro, en un recoveco y tenue interior de su mente, siempre supo que iba a terminar yéndose con esa persona; Cassie Holmes, quisiera o no y de un modo u otro, iba a terminar al lado de Nick Gant. Sus predicciones se lo decían y. pese a poder cambiar el futuro y al propio e innato carácter incierto del mismo, ella no tenía la intención, ni la fuerza, de truncar esa marcha de acontecimientos. Quizás lo que Cassie quería era que solamente sus predicciones si acertaran.

Ya en otro momento lo sabría.


End file.
